


In My Dreams [Post Sonic '06 AU]

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk, just an idea for an AU I came up with where after the events of '06, the characters' memories that were lost manifested into human versions of their old selves and became separate parts of the reformed world's timeline.  But when Elise was a child a sort of cult formed centered around the legend of a mysterious being with ultimate power who was imprisoned in time long ago.  They want to change the past in order to awaken it, and believe Elise is necessary to do so.  (Their suspicions are fueled by unconscious memories of the old world).So she is hidden away at an early age and loses all memory of who she was, though retaining strange dreams of worlds and timelines that don't make sense. The main story is centered around Elise's (called El ) journey to discover who she was once was.  Along the way, she meets Nickolas, a boy who agrees to help her on her quest (and who begins to seem strangely familiar as time goes on).It was very much inspired by the Broadway Anastasia soundtrack lol





	In My Dreams [Post Sonic '06 AU]

The night was cold and the river sparkling, the moon and stars glittering in its wake.  Light fog drifted gracefully over water, twisting and turning beneath the sky.  From the center of the bridge, it all came together in a gentle dance, a slow waltz driven only by the breeze.

But from the mist came memories, echos of dreams the girl couldn’t seem to lose.  The biting chill of frost and the sound of rustling leaves on the riverbanks only furthered the flowing thoughts and for a moment, she was within her nightmares once more.  Nightmares where her heart pounded inside of her chest as she ran.  Ran from the shadows.  Ran from the darkness and flames that crept around every turn.  

“Hey El, you good?”

She gasped as the boy leapt upon the bridge’s rail and crouched beside her, a grin on his face and light in his emerald eyes…as always.  It was so easy to get lost in that smile, to believe that there was nothing in the world but hope and joy as far as the eye could see.

“Of course…why wouldn’t I be?” she laughed softly, quickly looking away for fear her own thoughts might shatter that shining beacon of optimism.  

He chuckled and shrugged.  “Oh, I don’t know.  It’s just you’ve been staring at the same spot for the past twenty minutes and haven’t said a word so…”

“Nickolas!”

The boy just laughed at her indignance and brushed away a strand of auburn hair that had fallen against her cheek.  “Hey, hey, I’m just sayin’!”  But then his gaze softened and he relaxed, letting his legs dangle over the edge.  “Thinking about what comes next, right?”

“Not exactly,” she sighed, running her hands through her hair.  “More like what came before.  I just wish…I wish I knew the whole story.  All I can ever remember are bits and pieces that don’t make any sense.  Like I’m seeing a world that was never truly there, but….”

Nick’s grin faded and his gaze dropped to the water, jet black hair gaining a bluish tint in the moonlight.  “…but it had to be…” he finished for her.  Familiarity flared in El’s mind as she watched him pluck a drifting feather from the sky and turn it gently in his hands.

And then the nightmare came flooding back.  Her eyes slammed shut as the boy before her grew cold and lifeless, a shaky smile slipping from his face as he sunk to the ground and she ran to his side, helpless to save him.  

“You don’t know what it’s like,” she hissed through gritted teeth, holding back tears with all the strength she could muster and forcing herself back into the present.  “to see the things that I see.  Broken memories of things that never…never should have happened.”

He lifted his head to look at her and for a moment, the flash of fire in his eyes told her she was wrong.  She wasn’t alone in all of this.

But then the moment vanished. He smiled softly and reached forward to tuck the feather in her hair, hands trembling just slightly as he spoke.  “The past can…hurt,” he murmured, hand brushing against his heart.  His voice sent chills racing through El’s spine.  These were familiar words,ones that she heard every night in the deepest shadows of her nightmares.  “But there’s still so much waiting for you out there…so just promise me that no matter what happens, you won’t give up hope, okay?”

He took her hand, eyes shining with courage as he spoke the words she already knew.  The words that night after night, drove back the dark of her dreams.

“Just keep smiling.”  



End file.
